


The Leg

by RaevynNocturne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaevynNocturne/pseuds/RaevynNocturne
Summary: Prompt: he knew you had it, but has never seen it used like this before...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Leg

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I myself am an amputee, so I wrote this as though I was the reader. I've done this before, and it's always hilarious!

You're under the console, for a change, helping the Doctor fix some damage the poor TARDIS got during your last mission. You're on your back, and even the heavy blanket you laid down isn't helping anymore; your bum hurts, your ankle aches, and your shoulders are screaming at you. But you muddle through it, knowing the works needs to be done. You grab your water bottle from it's hiding place, and take a long drink of cool water, then stick it back carefully. You're so focused on your work that you don't realize the Doctor had walked over towards you.

"What is that?" he asks gruffly, obviously confused; sliding out from under the console, you look at what he's pointing at.

"That's my leg..." you reply slowly, wondering why he asked.

"Yeah but.... Why's your bottle in it?" he asks, still sounding confused.

"Because it's convenient?" you reply, smirking a little.

"And the music note sock?" he asks, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Oi, don't be knocking my socks! The socks rocks!" you reply, grinning broadly; he rolls his eyes.

"But why's it there, not attached to your leg?" he asks.

"Doctor, I've explained this: too much nerve damage in my stump means keeping it engaged too long hurts," you reply patiently, but a smile.

"Oh, right. But why put things in the cup?" he asks.

"Because... it's safest place to hold stuff when I'm sitting?" you reply, smiling up at him.

"Is it bigger on the inside?" he finally asks, holding back his laughter.

"I swear to Bast, you touch my leg, and I will beat you with it," you say in mock anger, making him snort and laugh.

"Oh I'd love to see that: one legged gimp against a tall, seasoned Time Lord!" he jokes, dodging when you throw a spanner at him.

"Leave. It. Alone." you earn, and return to your work. You know he'll tinker with it, but you're afraid to think of what he'll do... Sonic prosthetic? You hear him laughing hysterically from across the room, having picked up the thought and image from you; crazy bugger, gotta love him.


End file.
